


Bernadetta's Sick Day

by Olive_Paeonia



Series: Otsuyu Emblem [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Image, F/M, I use the term orbs, Impregnation, Kissing, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sick Character, and I don't even stand by it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: Bernadetta is sick in bed so her kind teacher comes to take care of her but while he's gone she finds herself dreaming of his touch...
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Otsuyu Emblem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Bernadetta's Sick Day

Byleth was surprised to hear that Bernadetta had gotten sick, after all she was the most paranoid about it. He remembers her clearly squealing something about how she didn’t have a great tolerance for sickness or something of the like.  
Seeing as she declined to get out of her room Byleth had become understandably worried that she wasn’t taking care of herself, getting medicine or proper foods for sickness. Byleth usually tried to respect Bernadetta’s bounds and let her room be a hiding place for her but perhaps because of what she said, the teacher had become worried.  
All of this made sense to him but what didn’t make sense was why he found himself cleaning her bedroom.  
“Aah, you d-don’t have to do that!” she sleepily babbled out.  
“It’s no problem, seriously” Byleth’s sympathetic expression as he picked up a few loose papers made Bernadetta only feel worse.  
She rolled over and buried her face in her pillows, embarrassed at the situation. It was already a lot to take in when Byleth wanted in her room and it was even more to take in when he claimed he was going to look after her until she got better but the sheer embarrassment of having the guy you like having to clean up after your slobbiness. 

“And there, it’s much better now, isn’t it?” The teacher looked down at Bernadetta, only now realizing that she was hiding her face. “Aaa! Being so messy and having a guy clean!!!” she rolled around in anguish, her hands clasped to her red face “Stupid, slobby, unmarriageable!”  
Byleth sat down on the bed near her. She panicked and sat up, curling herself into a ball, legs to her cheeks. “Bernadetta, calm, there’s nothing wrong with needing some aid from your allies” his hand reached out towards us, falling on her knee. She jumps in shock and babbles out some noises, Byleth takes this as meaning he shouldn’t have touched her knee and quickly retracts his hand. Just from that simple touch Bernadetta had found her chest racing to the point of pain and her face burning red with embarrassment.  
“I’m sorry” Byleth stood up “I’ve far overstepped my bounds.”  
Bernadetta jumped to shaky feet and grabbed his hand with both of her own, Byleths head swiveled to her in surprise; an expression seen clearly on his face.  
The sick girl mirrored this expression, shocked at her own actions. It took a few moments but Varley mustered up the strength to say “Don’t go…” her eyes fell to her feet.  
“...Okay, I won’t leave your side...not until you get better”  
Bernadetta responded with some strange yip as an odd grin encroached her face. Byleth had his own smile in plain view as he continued “Just get back in bed, alright? You need to relax.”  
She nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed, silently sitting for a few moments before laying down.

Bernadetta Von Varley has always been the type to run from her issues and that sort of reaction was still present within her, despite this, she trapped herself in a situation she can’t escape from by her own volition. She had an untrusting wounded soul that truly did want friendship and love but it didn’t have the strength nor courage and whenever she would overcome this and try to make a friend...it was always followed by some embarrassment. Bernadetta was raised to such specific standards and was always told how good or bad she’d done at something that it became an innate part of herself to rate and judge herself. She was a messy, unhygienic slob with no social skills, no charm, no interests good for conversations, no fun stories...Bernadetta truly started to feel that she didn’t have any value and that no one would want to be near her because of it.  
Despite these feelings, nothing seemed to stop the compassion of her teacher: Byleth Eisner. He would always look out for his students and worry about them, Bernadetta knew she was something of a problem-student and that she caused Byleth a lot of unnecessary worry...but she couldn’t help but be happy to truly be worried about.  
Byleth did everything he could to change her sad world view, his own solicitude was a great start but it wasn’t until Byleth started helping Bernadetta out of her room more often that the girl realized how loved she was. She slowly became friends with her classmates and she got to see the look of someone perking up when they noticed her come in, she remembers crying in her room alone over the sudden joyful change.  
Bernadetta was still scared and somewhat on her toes still but soon she started doing her best in training, in combat and in social scenarios...admittedly with a lot of panic and second-guessing still. But even when she’d openly accuse someone of attempting to kill her it was still a huge step forward.

At some point Bernadetta developed her first crush and the first person she’d ever...fantasize about.  
Sick and in bed as Byleth cared for her? It was just like she dreamt! She was restless and scared but excited and happy. Bernadetta had nothing short of a whirlwind of emotions swirling about in her heart.  
Byleth stood up and Bernadetta quickly spoke “Ah! A-Are you l-leaving?”, he chuckled to himself and shook his head “Of course, not, I promised. I just need to grab a few things. Let’s see…” he started counting on his fingers “Medicine, a thermometer, some hot soup…, I could probably get some towels from the sauna, maybe a book for entertainment…” Bernadetta’s cheeks only got rosier and rosier as he listed everything, she felt that almost all of it wasn’t needed but couldn’t help but selfishly let him continue on as she enjoyed being considered so thoroughly.  
After saying their goodbyes Byleth headed out the door and Bernadetta was alone. She leaned her top half over the bed and began trying to grab something from under it, after a few moments she pulled out a box.  
Inside were a few journals, a pen and a soft phallic shaped object. She went to grab one of the journals but changed her mind and grabbed a different journal. She put the toy to her lips and sucked the spit in her mouth onto her tongue before putting the toy into her mouth. The warmness of her oral cavity began to warm the toy and her saliva worked as lubrication.  
“Bernie, you’re really p-pushing it!” she spoke to herself, worried that Byleth would come back sooner than intended but too horny to stop now. She thought back to his lips, his eyes, his broad shoulders…  
She pulled the toy from her mouth, thick strands of saliva still connecting them together before falling onto her shirt. She threw the blankets over herself, hoping that even if he did come back early that he at least wouldn’t see anything.  
She slid her pants off and spread her legs, there was no need to pull her panties down as she often avoided wearing them to begin with. She pressed the toy against her hole with one hand and found a semi-comfortable way to read her journal in her free hand.  
Byleth gotl eyefulls of the messy girl below him, his aqua orbs looking lovingly at her odd-shaped body. She locked eyes with him, confident that they were truly in love. She nodded, giving her teacher permission to do as he pleased with her. Bernadetta withstood pains and pleasures alike for her lover, she was just happy to be with him. His veinous throbbing member found it’s ways into all of her holes, coating the gross girl’s face in her own saliva when he pounded into her throat, painfully stretching open her exit when his man meat found its way into her rear and finally making her scream with pleasure as it slammed against her womb and finally filled her insides with his seed. Bernie knew she was pregnant then and there and smiled knowingly, overjoyed to be useful to her lover.

Bernadetta’s toy slid in and out of her, causing pleasant sensations that caused her legs to shift restlessly. The purple-haired girl struggled to keep her eyes open as she read line after line of self-insert smut, trying to ignore the sounds of her panting or squelching. Her least favorite part of masturbation was definitely herself, she never got used to her body or it’s needs and found every aspect of it gross. Oftentimes she’d try her best to forget about herself entirely and lose herself within a story as to avoid dealing with herself.  
Her body was too thin, to the point of seeing her ribs and hip bones easily but it also stored fat in some areas at seemingly random, a particular point of contention for Bernadetta was her slight tummy despite being disgustingly thin. Her small breasts somehow still sagged a little and she was always embarrassed by the odd shape of her nipples, they were surprisingly large and puffy too. She couldn’t help but feel ugly when she looked at herself, as much as she fantasized about it; she never truly thought that her professor would ever like her body.

Her hand moved faster, practically slamming the toy into herself. She closed her eyes and her reddened face scrunched, her head lulled back and her mouth opened slightly. Her quiet moans and groans became louder, her eyes closed as her imagination took off and no longer needed her journal. In her daze Bernadetta dropped her journal to the ground and used her other hands to grope her chest, her sensitive nipples hardening to her own touch.  
She was already almost to her climax as she imagined Byleth inside her, over top of her, moaning inches away from her own face. She wanted to make him feel good so bad, she wanted to be a good wife to her crush. “Bylethhh…”

The heat in her waist grew warmer and larger as her hole drooled on her toy, her legs bucked and her feet dug into the bed as her hips lifted into the air- far enough to bring her back almost completely off the bed. “Byleth! BYLETH!” She let out a shrill cry as her body spasmed. She completely collapsed in a stupor, surprised by how good her climax felt. She didn’t really intend for such an intense session but the lust brought about by Byleth was unpredictable and hard to control.

She took a few deep breaths “ha...ha...phew~” she smiled to herself, her body still warm from post-orgasm pleasures.  
Slowly her eyes opened and then….

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH”  
Byleth was standing in the doorway with a shocked red face. “Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y”  
“Berna...detta…”  
“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU! H-H-H-HOW LONG WERE Y-Y-YOU ST-ST-ST-STAND-D-D-DING THERE!?”  
“I’m so...sorry but…”

Byleth couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t think anymore...his body moved on it’s own, one foot after another. Closing the distance between the two as Bernadetta screeched out single syllables repeatedly.  
His hand caressed her sweaty cheek, he moved his face closer to hers and then…

“BY-BY-BY-BY-BYLETH WH-WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU D-D-D-D-D-DOI- MPPGH”

His lips found his way onto hers, her eyes widened further than she thought they ever could. She could smell him so clearly, the scent of his body was so overwhelming. He could smell her clearly, the scent of her sweaty post-orgasm body was so erotic.  
They slowly broke apart, Bernadetta had fallen into a distinctly stupid glee, her brain having practically shut off. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were blank. 

Byleth sat down on the bed beside her “Bernadetta...should I not have done that…?”  
And there was silence…  
“Bernadetta…?”  
She shook her head “Thank...you…” her voice was uncharacteristically quiet, she sat up and scooted closer to his side.

The sickly Bernadetta was tired from all the embarrassment and excitement of the day (as well as a surprisingly intense orgasm) and fell against her teacher’s side, her head laying upon his shoulder. It wasn’t long before she was asleep and loudly snoring on her crush. 

The poor girl would later wake up to learn that he had read the journal left open on her floor, it’s said that her screech was heard all across Garreg Mach.


End file.
